Rise of the Smash Rebels
by SPRGMR27
Summary: What happens when three super smash bros fans gets sent into that world with their character abilities and fighting an annoying couple? Well, add some rescuing, treasure hunting, world jumping, and you have an adventure like no other! Based of "Operation: Smash Rescue."
1. Chapter 1: The Heroes Unite and Cursed

**Alexis: Welcome back and-**

**Random guy: Haven't some else done this before? Unorigin- *shot***

**Erika: . !**

**Alexis: Anyway, yes, people… shut up and don't judge based on the cover! But back to the topic, here is the actually story instead of a preview.**

Chapter 1: The Heroes Unite and Cursed

In a living room were three friends playing Brawl fighting one another as the match continued the stock match. On the left was a light brown, green eyes teenage boy named Mi'kal or Mike by others, was playing as Toon Link. Next to him was Bryce, the black haired, brown eye teenager who was using the Dark Pit color swap. The last one on the right was Alexis, a shoulder-length and green eyed teenage girl who was winning with Marth. Unlike most people, they played it just for fun and were having pizza at the same time.

"Go Marthy-chan!" Alexis exclaimed as he used his final smash on Pit, sending him flying.

"Stop spamming that!" Bryce yelled as he responded.

"Relax, besides, she is almost at 300% damage on this closed stage," Mi'kal said before Alexis has Marth send both flying with a bomb, "REALLY?!"

"Yes! Marth wins again!"

The normal ending showed up for the group as Alexis danced around before they were going to start another round. As Bryce, who was the first player, was going to choose another stage when the Wii froze and turned black out of nowhere. Confused, the three walked up to the Wii to turn in off but suddenly Mi'kal noticed the screen was becoming more of a circle/vortex. Before the three knew it, they were sucked inside!

**?**

In a dark room, three people were unconscious in test tubes, but one of them was broken and the person was starting to wake up. The blurry pictured formed to be some kind of facility as the person got up. Rubbing her head, her eyes caught sight of a sink and walked up to it. Her eyes caught sight of her appearance and she gasped.

"No… this can't be," she said looking at herself, "It's…"

Looking back at the mirror, she examined her new look, or what she assumed. She now had short brown hair that was styled like Marth's and fair skin. The real difference was that her left eye, instead of being green like her normal eye color was, it was now a purple all around but by her iris was blue. Unlike her casual attire, she was now wearing black crown/tiara on her head with an amethyst in the middle by the designs, a purple tunic with gold lining, a black and gold chest plate, a black cape pinned by an amethyst brooch with the underside being purple, a golden belt holding a sheath, but no sword, black fingerless gloves based on Marth's design, dark gray pants, and black side-zipper boots with laced tied in the front. Examining herself more closely, she looked like a dark girl version of Marth! Looking around the room she found a sword on a lad table, so she took it. The sword had a black blade with a golden fuller, a black guard shaped like two dragon wings; the grip with of red fabric and the pommel and peen block were golden with an amethyst inside. Suddenly, she heard footstep and turning herself around, her blade slammed against what seemed to be another sword. Looking at the two, one of them had familiar looks; the blond elf stood out the most…

"Alexis, you ok?" the elf asked, "…It's Mi'kal."

"Oh! Sorry," she replied lowering her sword down, "I'm just not use to wearing the armor on my chest…"

"Hey! I'm wearing a palette swap of Dark Pit," the dark angel said as he fixed his silver bow, "Besides the bow and it fits more of _my _style, though I would like to have Magnus. Hey, I think it fits each one of us, including you Alex."

"You have a point, but where in Mako are we?" She asked him.

"Hey, I think we might have some company," Mi'kal said pointing to some weird creatures at the door.

Turning around, they saw the creatures before the alarms went off.

"Great! Are we in Subspace?" Alexis asked slicing one of the Primids, "No matter; let's go!"

The two nodded and they went off fighting off Primids trying to escape wherever they were. During this, the group got use to fighting in their styles, almost as if they were using the Wii remotes. Bryce was picking off the range Primids while Mi'kal took care of using his blade with Alexis. To Mi'kal disappointment, he only had the shield and sword, but it didn't matter since Bryce was good at using the bow. Alexis noticed that Bryce could fly without any problem; he had the power to fly by himself. As the group headed into the main room, Mi'kal closed the door and the group leaned back against the wall panting.

"That… was harder than I thought," Mi'kal said wiping off sweat.

"Somebody please tell me this isn't Intense mode," Bryce said rubbing his wings, "Geez, I guess I tired myself out more by flying than fighting."

"Ok, maybe you might have a limit of some kind Bryce," Alexis said rubbing her side, "Why must my cramps come at times like these? It isn't even my time yet…"

"So, look what the hand dragged in," a voice said, causing the trio to get up as they heard flapping off wings.

Getting from there spot, they saw a figure coming down before them. She landed gracefully, but an aura of darkness as well. This girl had long blond hair tied by two blue bows, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a white dress with bits of dark red stains on it with brown sandals and was holding a golden staff with the end being a blade. Her wings were gray stained with the dark stained. Unlike the others, she had a red tattoo over her left eye shaped like a sword.

"Welcome to our realm, rebels," she said, "Now, I ask you to go back into your tubes or I will have to choice but to curse you three."

"Yeah right," Bryce replied, "Besides, how can we trust you if you own this place?"

"You dare stand against ME? The QUEEN of Brawl?! That's it!"

Raising her staff, the dark aura surrounded it and launched at the trio. Bracing for impact, Alexis flinched as she felt it with the boys. Just then, opening her eyes, instead of feeling weak, she felt something coursing throughout her body and her friend seemed to have the same thing she had. The three teenagers stood in front of the girl still standing ready to fight.

"What?!" She yelled, "This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yeah, just like how we got here as well," Alexis said pointing her sword at her.

"…No matter! I'll kill you all here!"

Raising her staff, she took into the air and started to fire dark sphere at them, but they quickly separated from their spot. Bryce flew straight for her and tried to hit her, but she was very quick at blocking and sent him flying into the ground. Mi'kal was able to block an attack from hitting Bryce, but Alexis jumped on his shield and slashed the left wings, causing Katness to fall to the floor landing down fine.

"You little brats!" She said before summoning Primids, "Get them!"

As Bryce got up, Alexis killed more Primids came towards them all. Bryce quickly did a combo while Mi'kal quickly blocked pellets before spinning his sword around with Alexis using Luna on her enemies. But soon came more and more than they could handle.

"We got a problem!" Mi'kal said killing some more, "There are too many of them!"

"Care to surrender?" Katness asked, "I'll let you three live if you become my servants."

"Oh HASTE no!" Alexis replied just as she saw the doors broken, "Hurry! To the exit!"

The trio ran there trying to keep the Primids away from the doors. Prying them open with her sword, Alexis was the first to see the edge before the boys pushed her off the edge! The three heroes fell into a chariot being pulled by two unicorns. Getting to a sitting position, they knew exactly who was helping them.

"You two better be happy that I'm helping you three," a young female voice said.

"Hey, isn't the Viridi?" Mi'kal asked.

"_No… I'm your mom… _WHO DO YOU THINK BLOND BOY?!"

"Can we just focus on driving?" Alexis asked trying to drive.

"But don't you stink at driving?" Bryce asked as they almost slammed into a wall.

"This has NOTHING to do with a CAR!"

"Since when can you drive this thing?!" Mi'kal asked as Bryce was shooting some more Primids as they were trying to lose them from the floating fortress, "And where is my bow?!"

"I think I left some of explosives in the back trunk," Viridi replied, "Just don't use them all."

"Sure thing."

Finding the pack, he threw one at a group, exploding the whole thing as Alexis dodged another wall.

"Can't you drive?" Bryce asked her.

"EXCUSE ME! You two didn't want to steer!" She exclaimed as they finally exited the base.

Noticing the enemy wasn't following them, the three sighed before resting a bit while Alexis was focusing on driving them too safely.

"Well, you three finally woke up after… how many years was it?" Viridi asked, "Oh yeah, not much for you three and humans, but _many_ years for us. Anyway, I'll call you back here so we can catch up on things."

With that, she teleported the three heroes with the chariot to her temple, starting their adventure with a bang.

**Alexis: I'm DONE! ...I really hate the starting the long chapters, but hey, it also really fun.**

**Erika: I thought it was Brawl exclusive.**

**Alexis: I say screw it I'm putting the new Super Smash Bros updates in with new characters and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I will answer reviews if you want, or ask the characters, but I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins in

**Alexis: Now onto the chapter 1, this is going to be Uprising world first.**

**Erika: I got nothing to say, so let's begin!**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins in Skyworld!

"GET OFF OF ME!" Alexis yelled pushing Bryce and Mi'kal off of her once they landed with the chariot.

The boys face planted as Alexis got out just fine. As they got out, Phosphora was outside the huge temple with Viridi as well as Alexis petted the unicorns.

"Hey, they finally showed up," Phosphora said while levitating, "Can you tell me why you brought them here?"

"Listen Phosphora," Viridi replied, "They might be are only chance to save this world."

"So, you came to save us?" Bryce asked her.

"You better be happy about me helping you three out," she replied, "You three are our only hope."

"Did she just make a Star Wars reference?" Mi'kal asked.

"She does that in Uprising Mi'kal," Alexis replied sighing, "So, what's going on then?"

"Well, Palutena knows all about this since I heard this from here, but one little problem."

"You know those Primids?" Phosphora asked, "Well, they have invaded Skyworld and we can't get in their, but since you three weren't harms by the spell, we need you to go in and save Palutena."

"Huh? Where's Pit and Dark Pit?" Bryce asked.

"Long story short, that couple has them under lockdown and I've heard rumors that they being used for experiments of some kind. Since you three are pretty good fighters, you are the only ones available since Phosphora and the others are keeping my area safe."

"As much as I want to be like Pit right now, she has a point," Alexis said, "We are the only ones free from their control."

"…If we get answers, I'm in," Mi'kal said and the others nodded, "Ok, we're in."

"Good, if you guys want to eat, go to the three room on the left and rest up; you three are leaving in two hours," Viridi said leaving them all alone.

Finding their resting quarters, the three decided to relax and check what weapons they had. Bryce was rubbing his wings, Mi'kal lying on the bed, but Alexis, out of all of them, decided to go around finding a book to read. After wondering around, she found a room creaked open and investigated it. The room was very dark and she could really see anything, but a faint purple light caught her attention. It seemed to make her stare at it as if it wanted her too.

"Alexis!" Mi'kal voiced yelled, snapping her out of a trance, "Come on!"

"Coming!" She replied noticing the light was gone, "Well, that's odd."

Closing the door, the echoed lit up a room with a jar broken on the floor.

**In the Skies by Skyworld**

Alexis was once again driving The Lighting Chariot as the boys were making sure no Primids or any other soldier came towards them. The wind was howling, but they were concerned more on Palutena.

"Ok, now here's what's going on," Viridi began, "One of their generals has Palutena as his prisoner and is controlling her troops… just like the Chaos Kin, but without possession of her body. All you three need to do is defeat the leader since if he leaves, the others will fall back, but that's not the end. I've heard that they are keeping some items will need somewhere in Skyworld with guards keeping it safe and will take them if they retreat, so get those items. And one last thing… remembers saving the Smashers? Well you three better be ready since I got word of them there."

"Great, we have to go hunting for treasure, undo an enchant a spell, and do Mario's job," Mi'kal said, "What can make this worse?"

Just then, they saw flying juggernauts heading their way.

"Must you do that Mi'kal?" Alexis said trying to dodge them.

"Hey, it always does that!"

"Shut up you two and focus!" Bryce yelled shooting one of them.

They grumbled, but went on trying to land on Skyworld. After killing a few rounds, Alexis found a place for them to land and while they jumped to the floor, Phosphora took the chariot back with her.

"I'll keep this safe for you three," she said as we began to fight some Primids off, "Keep those two boys in check, alright; I'm interested in Bryce."

"Hey! We can do match maker after this," He replied.

The two rolled eyes as they were fighting and the three headed down the left path. Alexis was noticed how it was more old and ruined than in Uprising and he friends noticed as well.

"Hey, what's up with the aged look?" She asked looking at a crumbling pillar.

"It must be something to do with how Katness took over," Mi'kal replied noticing the traps, "Hold on; they have traps here."

"I don't see any-

Alexis stopped as her left eye glow a faint blue/purple as she saw all of the traps surrounded them; even in the sky. She didn't notice this, but her vision in her left eye changed, but the traps got more of her attention. Noticing this, she just saw Bryce flying by one of them as he was trying to find another route.

"Bryce! Stop!" She yelled when Bryce was about to hit the trap.

"Huh? Something wrong?" He asked he stopping just barley hitting the wire.

"Be careful up there! You almost activated a trap."

Bryce noticed the wire and back away.

"Thanks! I'll see if there is another way; you both stay there."

As Bryce flew off, Mi'kal turned to her, not noticing her eye was glowing.

"Hey, did you see that? I couldn't see it," he asked her.

"I… just caught a glance, that's all," she replied scratching the back of her head.

"Well, you have a good sight," he said noticing Bryce motioning them to follow them, "Come on!"

Alexis nodded and followed the boys as the battle continued. During these battles, she noticed that her sight allowed her to predict the attacks and exposed the weak points for her to attack. The boys didn't seem to notice this, but the more and more she used it, the more she felt energy building up and forming into stronger attacks from her sword. She couldn't deal with it as the boys found someplace where treasure could be hidden. Unlike the boys, she felt that this "power" in her eye had to do with something about this enemy.

"Alexis, you coming?" Bryce asked noticing her gazing off to the distant temple.

"Oh, sorry," she replied going over to the rail, "You sure it's safe?"

"Hey, we killed Primids and battled a boss, so this isn't that hard," he replied pushing her on, "If you don't like, I can carry you."

'Like I'd let you," she said going down.

Bryce just smirked and went down right behind her. She couldn't help being amazed how safe she felt going on the rail, since was scared of heights. They landed in a dark underground room by Mi'kal, but her eye was slightly glowing and for Alexis, she could see the room fine, but didn't want to say anything.

"Is there any light here?" Bryce asked, "Mi'kal, I think having Wolf Link could help us here."

"I'm not Twilight Princess Link," Mi'kal replied, "Alexis? Something wrong? You are quieter than usually."

Alexis didn't reply as blue flaming torches lit the room, revealing two shadows by a treasure chest in the middle. The outlines were shown to Alexis and she got ready to fight, surprising her friends. They looked confused before pulling out there weapons seeing their enemies. The first one came down with crackling sound from wings and they noticed from the ground were scatters bones and the other one came down more limping like, but Alexis only knew one of the figures; Dark Pit was here with them. The torches blew up lighting the room more revealing Dark Pit and Zero Suit Samus. The real shocker to the three was Samus looked like a rag doll while Dark Pit was more of a stone demon.

"You… came here for… those?" Samus asked in a weird tone with her head belt like a doll's.

"Well, you can't have them!" Dark Pit said before taking out his Silver Bow, "Get ready to fight, weaklings."

"What the-? Never mind that!" Bryce said, "We need to take them down!"

"Right! I think Samus is my target, Alexis, got any ideas?" Mi'kal asked.

"I'll get the treasure; you boys take care of Dark Pit and… creepy Samus," Alexis replied, "Once I get the treasure, I'll help take them out."

Finishing that sentence, the two groups charged at each other, beginning the war.

**Alexis: End of Chapter 1! Finals are coming up and that means I might be busy next week.**

**Erika: Say, what's with the eye?**

**Alexis: Plot, that's all I'm saying. Anyway, review if you want and you can ask questions; I'll do my best to respond! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight in the Darkness of

Chapter 3: Fight in the Darkness of Skyworld

Dark Pit tried to shoot Alexis, but Bryce was able get some good damage on him with a charged shoot from a good distance. Dark Pit growled before charging at Bryce as Alexis ran dodging the bones trying to grab her. Mi'kal was in a combo against Samus, but she quickly broke it before Mi'kal blocked one of her attacks. The bones were trying to grab Alexis, but thanks to her quick speed and her sight, she was able to dodge most of them until she got to where the chest was before noticing a huge skull lock on it.

"Great, now where is the key?" she asked before she heard something coming towards her.

Bryce just got Dark Pit corner when he heard a scream once he got Dark Pit stuck in some of the bones in the walls. Turning around, he noticed Alexis was gone along with the chest before something nearly attacked him from the ground. Noticing this, Mi'kal got Samus knocked into a trophy as he went by Bryce, who landed where the chest was first at.

"Hey, where's Alex?" He asked Bryce hearing the weird digging noise from the room.

"I think whatever is here might know where she is," Bryce replied.

From the bones came out a creature being formed from subspace and the bones, turning out to be huge mutant earth worm creature with three sharp claws and an eye shaped like a face.

"Ewe, that is SO gross," Mi'kal said.

"Ditto."

Just then, they noticed another one pop up and something was flung down into the floor, but they didn't have time as the two started to charge at the boys. Dodging them, Mi'kal jumped onto one of the back and sliced a huge wound, letting out black fluid while Bryce shot the other one almost hitting the eyeball/face. The creature cried and dug back underground before popping up once more trying to get them. This was getting harder after a few rounds until Bryce shot right threw one eye, killing the creature as the black fluid filled the floor as the other one got stabbed by Mi'kal. Landing on the platform, Mi'kal saw Alexis holding the chest unconscious and quickly grabbed her with the chest as the fluid was approaching them. Bryce noticed the trophies of mutant Dark Pit and Samus and grabbed those before they left the area on a spin pad. Out by the temple, the boys stopped as Alexis was starting to regain conscious. Taking the chest from her arms, Bryce found inside were a few battle plans, but most important most of the Brawl items except for the Ray Gun, Smash Ball, Dragoon Parts, Fan, Assist Trophy, and the B-bomb.

"Wow! They sure had a lot of stuff in here," Bryce said before closing the chest after they recovered, "Viridi! We got some stuff for you!"

"Really? Well that's great! I'll transport them here for you then," she replied.

After taking the chest and the trophies, Alexis awoke holding her head slightly in pain. Looking up to Mi'kal and Bryce, she noticed her special sight was gone.

"Alexis, you ok?" Mi'kal asked as she got up.

"Yeah, sorry about worrying you two back there," she replied, "That thing got me when I didn't except it."

"I won't blame you," Bryce said before seeing Palutena's temple, "We better get going."

"Ok."

The three nodded and headed to the temple's plaza. When they arrive, a weird laugh was heard just as bones transformed into a wall blocking their escape. The three saw a teenagers coming with the bones surrounding him. He had brown hair, yellow eyes, and fair skin. His outfit was a black shirt, and brown shorts and sandals. Around his body were old wrapping like mummies that cover his right arm and his left leg with the bones hanging on them like chains. He was floating and seemed to be like Phosphora, but more of a decease male version of her.

"Well, look at the mummy boy here," Mi'kal said, "I'm guessing you work for Katness?"  
"You dare not address her as Goddess?!" He exclaimed, "I work my Goddess and with her powers increasing my own… This shall be your end; death is upon you by General Julius, loyal servant to the Goddess of Smash!"

Julius raised her hands as the bones started to swirl and launched them as a blast, but the three dodged it. Bryce flew up and shot an arrow at Julius' back, but he quickly swirled the bones into a shield, stopping the shot. To Mi'kal surprise, the bone almost grabbed him, but Alexis jumped onto on of the high pillars that was broken and pulled him onto that one.

"That won't stop me," Julius yelled controlling the bones and forming them into many long arms, "Now, how about I catch you three for a good reward, or maybe crush you to death?"

Alexis managed to dodge them, but Mi'kal and Bryce got caught in the arms. She was panting as she noticed from her reflection off her blade that her eyes was glowing again, so she glance back and noticed something odd about Julius; the odd red spot on him was in the middle of the ground, right above where Mi'kal was.

'_Great,'_ she thought looking at how far she was, _'How am I supposed to get there without him catching me?'_

Her eyes noticed that the bones were shifting in patterns, sometimes leaving spaces big enough for her to run through like if she had to jump between tires. Focusing her sight onto the red spot, she picked up a bone and threw it the opponent direction before running towards the spot.

"You think you can stop me?!" He yelled sending the hands towards her.

"Alexis!" Bryce yelled.

She managed to jump on them before coming right onto of the spot. Julius tried to grab her, but she spun around in the air slicing the arms before her blade pierce whatever was the red dot underneath the bones. Julius screamed in pain dropping Mi'kal and Bryce as Alexis sunk her blade deeper as she noticed that from his chest actual blood was coming out overflowing. The boys turned and saw him fading into subspace, but the blood wasn't stopping.

"I… I'll get you for this girl!" He yelled holding his chest before smirking, "Maybe I can toy around with your Marth."

"M-Marth?!" She asked with her sword removed, "Where is he?!"

Before she could reach him, he vanishes along with the bones and enemies, fading away and in the center shattered were pieces of a glass heart. Alexis was looking where he escaped as Bryce walked over to her with Mi'kal holding the broken heart pieces.

"Alexis?" Bryce asked before he saw her wiping something off of her face before turning to him.

"This heart… was holding the Subspace and allowing him power," Mi'kal said holding the pieces, "If we could investigate it, I think we might figure out why they have this."

"…Yeah," Alexis replied in a low whisper, "Let's see if Palutena is ok."

The three nodded and ran inside the ruined temple and Alexis found Palutena sitting down on a throne in a trance of some kind. The boys didn't go up to her, but Alexis did and touch her cheek, but then her eyes widen as something played in her mind, freezing her in place. The scene that played in her mind was different. It showed the Smashers in the mansion talking over a meal and then the city had many different people having friendly chats. Just then, a girl of age thirteen and a boy of age sixteen walked into town. The boy held something behind his back.

"Alexis!" Bryce called out, snapping her out of the trance.

Turning around, she found herself waking up to see Bryce and Mi'kal looking over her. Getting up, she saw Palutena walking over to them with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you for saving me," she said to the three, "I now know you three are our last hope against them."

"Say, can you start explaining what is going on her?" Bryce asked her.

"Well, I think we should go someplace safe first."

"Well, I'll help you fixing Skyworld up," Viridi said, "The chariot is coming for you four, so better sit tight."

The four thanked Viridi, but as Alexis looked up into the sky, she saw something watching them, but it vanished as her sight faded as well, leaving her back to normal sight.

**Back to Viridi's Temple**

The four arrived at Viridi's temple and saw Viridi and Phosphora waiting for them. Exiting the chariot, they all smiled seeing each other again.

"Been awhile Viridi," Palutena said.

"Same with you, Palutena," she replied, "I got Dark Pit here with… Samus I believe. Something happened with them, and I think you need to see this; Phosphora, can you show them to the training rooms?"

"Sure thing," she replied flying over to us, "Let's get going; you need this training for the next mission."

As they followed her, Alexis was lagging behind hearing odd voices in her head.

_Voice 1: Just let me… for a little..._

_Voice 2: N-No! …Yamete!_

_Voice 3: Can we just get going with…?_

_Voice 1: Fine… just hurry…_

"ALEX!"

Alexis snapped out her thoughts and saw Bryce looking at her.

"You need to stop with that," he said opening the door.

"S-Sorry," she replied gazing away.

"Is something wrong?" Mi'kal asked noticing her change in behavior, "This isn't like you."

"I don't blame her," Phosphora said, "If I was the only girl from another world, I would be like that. Now, onto the training before you three go to bed; it's time for you guys to learn how to summon backup."

**Alexis: CH.3 is done! Now I can go mess around and stuff.**

**Erika: Aren't finals this week?**

**Alexis: I got time after studying, so I'm good. Anyway, can you guys guess what is going on with Alexis' voices? But later guys, until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Forces of Nature's Gift

Chapter 4: The Forces of Nature's Gift; To Recruit Magnus!

Bryce and Mi'kal didn't understand what she meant, but Alexis thought about something that she thought is what she meant.

"What are saying?" Bryce asked her.

"I think what she is trying to say we can summon back-up of our own," Alexis replied as Phosphora nodded.

"Listen, since we are trying to keep those enemies away from here and Viridi and Palutena are busy, they won't be helping us that often during the missions; just before and after," Phosphora said, "Plus you three are lucky that I'm free since the others are taking shifts like I am."

"Others?" Mi'kal asked.

"Trust me, don't get into it," Bryce replied as Phosphora took three items from her pockets and gave it to them.

Bryce noticed that each of them got something resembling nature: He got bracelet shaped like vines intertwined together, Mi'kal got a belt looking like bark, and Alexis was last and Phosphora placed her a necklace with a rose charm around her neck underneath the locket of her cape.

"Those will allow you to summon some of our troops to help you guys, but Alexis can call me whenever she wants," she said staying by Alexis.

"And why's that?!" Bryce asked her.

"Because she is the most responsible of the group," she replied, "Besides, I think she is more of the hero."

"…Can we just move on?" Mi'kal asked.

"Sure thing," She replied flying over and a stage was set up, "First thing is first you have to ask for them to come; each one of you has a special chant only you can say for it to work."

"Which is and why?" Bryce asked as Mi'kal and Alexis closed their eyes and tried to focus on the charm.

"So nobody else uses our troops."

The two were focusing on a tune that they faintly heard and Alexis was the first to find out. She opened her eyes as her charm glowed.

"Forces of Nature, hear my song, please come and help our cause," Alexis chanted as she noticed three came and destroyed six targets, "Sweet, I'm going to like this."

"Listen to my plea, Forces of Nature; let us once more regain peace," Mi'kal chanted as two came and destroyed five targets, "This is pretty neat. Bryce, why don't you try?"

"I… fine," he replied closing his eyes, "Listen to my request, Forces of Nature; help us complete our quest!"

To their surprise a target blew up and the shrapnel destroyed the others ones, but instead of freaking out, they started to laugh at how unexpected it was. They weren't paying attention when Viridi came into the room.

"Now if your four would like to eat, you better hurry," Viridi said, "Because the food is already being served."

"Really?" Bryce asked, "Good because I'm STRAVING!"

The boys ran out the door, but the girls laughed and followed them afterwards. The food was very good, despite Alexis being a picky eater; she didn't mind it at all. She had three servings and didn't mind what flavors. As they ate with each other, Phosphora and Alexis were having funny conversations and it surprised Bryce and Mi'kal.

"Something wrong?" Viridi asked them.

"Well, Alexis isn't a social type to new people, so think is unlike her," Mi'kal replied as Bryce was slurping his soup, "I really can't believe she is getting use to being here; We need to get back home."

"You know, if we defeat those forces and that couple," Palutena said, "We might get you three back home… but we need to fix our world first; Dark Pit and Samus are recovering right now with those three, we need others as well…"

"How about get somebody like Magnus or something?" Alexis asked.

There was silence among the table until Bryce smiled.

"That is BRILLIANT!" he exclaimed, "We could get Magnus here to help us with Gaol! Before you two ask us, in the Super Smash Bros series, we have characters from all over; some aren't even human! If we are going to face that big of a force-

"Then we need to get as much help as we can!" Alexis interjected with Phosphora, "Bryce you are a genius!"

"Well, that will the mission tomorrow then," Palutena said, "It's getting late, so you three should rest before the mission; you guys aren't humans we know of."

The boys left but Alexis was finishing up cleaning her bowl. Once finished, Phosphora followed her into the before leaving Alexis all alone. Thanks to Viridi, the boys shared a room and she got a room by herself with Phosphora next door to her room. The room had a mirror closet with copies of her clothes and a few others, a dresser, desk, bookshelf, her own bathroom, and a bed where she was sitting on before lying down. The room was all forest-like, but the colors made her calm down. Taking off her armor and weapon and placing them onto the desk, she kicked off her boots and noticed in the mirror her left eye was glowing, but the sight wasn't working, for whatever reason. Walking over to the mirror, she touched it with her fingertips and she saw where she was touching it was forming into a wavy dark purple color. Flinching and grasping her hand away from the mirror, it reformed back as if it never happened. Hesitantly, she touched it once more and she was able to pull some of it out as she noticed the hole was fixing itself. The substance in her hand felt solid yet watery in a way. It faded into her glove as she got tried. Going to her bed, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**Next Day in the Skies**

As before, Alexis was driving the chariot while Bryce and Mi'kal were relaxing since they would have to fight enemies if they came.

"Say Viridi, can I asked why we don't just transport them to the locations?" Palutena asked, "It should be easier."

"Well, for starters, only Bryce has wings and he can fly just fine," She replied, "and of you can't tell, the Chariot works better since I don't need to direct the flight pattern."

"You know Viridi, why can't you do that?" Bryce asked.

"I think if Pit got to every boss, Uprising would be a boring game," Alexis replied, "Besides it's easier to grind this way."

"Point taken."

Just then, they all saw lasers coming from the ground and looking over, Mi'kal saw the human army fighting with the Subspace army! The town was on flames and the place didn't look good, but he some people looking up to them and waving. Fling over, they heard cheering for them.

"Wait… are they cheering for us?" Bryce asked as they were going into the town.

"It would seem so," Mi'kal replied.

"But how?! You guys aren't heroes?!" Viridi asked.

"Because they heard about them reclaiming Skyworld," a male voice replied.

"Um… who in Gaia are you?" Alexis asked.

"You may call my Wallace, one of Goddess' Katness loyal generals," he replied, "I suggest you three leave before I kill more humans while trying to find Magnus and Gaol; I don't want to question why, but I have nothing to ask since I swore loyalty to her."

"How I never _heard_ that before," Bryce replied as the three jumped down in an alleyway, "We got this, so worry about helping Dark Pit and Samus."

"Ok, just don't get a game over," Viridi said before leaving.

"So, you three are going alone against me? Oh how that is so rude," Wallace asked, "I think I liked to battle Pit instead of getting Captain Puncher and little aliens following a chubby man."

"Personal I don't mind about them," Mi'kal said as he killed an enemy, who dropped something on the ground, "Wait… YES I GET A BOW!"

"Congrats," Alexis replied slicing another monster, "Can we focus on finding them and defeating Wallace?"

"Fine, maybe we can see Gaol fighting with Magnus."

The three were fighting their way through the monsters and saving humans in the process. As they were heading for the square, they noticed that the paths were blocked by fallen rubble and a barrier was blocking them from having Bryce fly them over.

"Great, now where to we go?" Mi'kal asked, "We need to break this somehow."

"Is there an enemy around here Bryce?" Alexis asked him as he was flying around, "I don't think calling the troops will help."

"I don't see anything from where I am; maybe we need an item?" He replied, "If this is a puzzle, let's hope it isn't like the Zelda games."

"Come on; I got the Four Sword game."

"How did you-

"Easy; free on the E-shop last night."

"Wait, you have your 3DS?" Mi'kal asked as the group started to look around for something to remove the barrier.

"Besides my games… Yeah," Alexis replied, "I need a new game that I checked last night; you won't believe what happens when I borrowed some of the random stuff in the chest we got."

"What?! You mean we could have called-

"No Bryce, I don't have any connections with our world, but I can read posts and go on the wikias… maybe I should check what up on SSB site?"

"Alexis, don't get us lost on our mission," Mi'kal replied.

"What's wrong?" Wallace asked, "Can't get through my barriers heroes? I made sure that _nobody_ can get through, so give it up and return home… why are they so hard to find?!"

"Does it look like I care?" Alexis asked him as she noticed a lever by a raven, "Hey, I think I found the trigger!"

The boys saw her jump over the raven and grabbed the lever, causing it and the barriers to go down.

"What-? How did you find that?!"

"It's called 'I don't care the game always has a way to get that way unless it's an invisible wall," Alexis replied, "Now let's hurry up and find Magnus and Gaol!"

They ran towards the pillar and after getting over it, they kept killing the Primids until they made it near the square, where they stopped for a bit.

"Why does this take so long?" Mi'kal asked, "I need this to go faster."

"We're not like Sonic alright," Bryce replied, "I really hope we can find them and leave without dealing with Wallace."

"You don't like boss fights do you?" Wallace asked.

"If you butt in one more time, I will seriously beat you up into a bloody plump," Alexis replied irritated, "Even that God of Death in Uprising isn't as bad as you."

"Hey! I don't butt in fan girl."

"You did it again; yep, you are worse."

"Seriously; at least Thanatos had funny dialogue while you have annoying ones," Bryce said, "And why aren't you killing us now?"

"Easy, because of my troops are number… and plot reasons Dark Pit copy!"

"Hey, at least I'm not on a job a scout could do!"

"GR! When we meet, I'm killing you first!"

"Great, now you made him mad Bryce; thanks a lot," Mi'kal said rolling his eyes.

"Alexis started it."

"Actually Wallace did," Alexis said.

"Don't start blaming it on me!" Wallace yelled.

Alexis sighed before getting up.

"Instead of arguing, how about we get going?" She asked as the boys got up.

"Yeah, I won't be able to stand him for much longer," Bryce replied.

The three started their way down the ruined street, getting ready for their next boss fight.


	5. Chapter 5: Sea Monster Rip-off

Chapter 5: Sea Monster Rip-off

The three heroes rushed into the main square area and stopped seeing a blade to Gaol's neck. Holding her was Wallace looking at them with an evil smirk. He had spiky black hair, red eyes, and the costume seemed to be more of a vampire look, but around them were long black tentacles going around the square. They didn't Magnus anywhere, but they couldn't seem to find Magnus.

"You make a move and she is dead," Wallace said.

"Wallace…" Mi'kal said, "Let her go."

"I don't take orders from you scum; you three denied Lady Katness of her title and you must be punished by death."

"You know what I yet to see?" Alexis asked, "The guy having a general of his own."

"Well, he has others things to do," Wallace replied, "so if you drop your weapons, I'll let Gaol go free; deal?"

Mi'kal hesitated with his bow after hearing that, but he noticed Alexis smirking a bit before placing her sword back into the sheath. She noticed two shadows that nobody else could see, so she came up with a brilliant plan.

"Alex? What are doing?" Bryce asked her as she held her hands up.

"Trust me; I got this," she replied before turning to Wallace, "Ok, you win."

Wallace lowered his blade a little and that is when somebody shot an arrow at his hand, releasing Gaol into Alex's arms. Bryce and Mi'kal didn't know what was going on before they saw Dark Pit and Samus jump down by their sides. They were back to normal, of course and Wallace was ticked off.

"Well, looks like we came just in time," Dark Pit said, "Now time to die Wallace!"

"How are you two even back to normal?!" He asked holding his injured hand as the dark tentacles came towards him.

"Thank Viridi for that," Samus replied, "Now, we have to take you down! Alexis, get Gaol out of here and go find Magnus; we'll handle him."

"Ok," she replied running off with Gaol just as the barriers went up.

"…I'll find them once I'm finished with you all!" Wallace exclaimed, "You are HISTORY!"

The tentacles surrounded and formed a huge Hydra with five heads growling at them; no it isn't the one from Uprising before you asked. Getting ready, the group charged at the monster, starting the battle.

**Meanwhile with Gaol and Alexis… (Screw you all who want to see a fight!)**

Stopping a distance away from the square, Alexis had Gaol onto her feet before catching her breath.

'_I wonder if they are going to be alright.'_ Alexis thought looking back to the square, now not the close to them, _'Let's hope they call back-up while I find Magnus.'_

"Um… thank you for saving me," Gaol said, snapping Alexis from her thoughts.

"Oh… It's nothing really," She replied looking at her, "Just have to find Magnus while they are taking care of Wallace, and we can go back to base and find out our next mission."

"So… you are the one named Alexis, with the 'Fore-seeing Eye?'"

"Fore-seeing Eye?"

"Um… well I've been hearing about Three Supernatural Gifts which Katness and her partner Derrick are looking for: The Fore-seeing Eye, Wings of Pandora, and Hearing of Palutena. It use to be said that each one would be passed down to three heroes with the Fore-seeing Eye to the leader, who has to be the girl while the other two have to be boys. When you guys defeated Julius, we saw you three fighting and your eyes was glowing like the Fore-Seeing Eye. Magnus saw this and wanted to see if you would come here… so he went running around town until Wallace came… I think he might still be in the town."

"Well, that might explain my sight then, but we need to find Magnus before more creature show up; can you fight?"

"Yeah, I can; why is that?"

Alexis pointed to more of the enemies forming from the ground and Gaol nodded as out the flying cursed armor and attaching themselves onto her. Getting her weapon ready, Alexis got ready to fight with Gaol.

"You ready?" She asked Gaol.

"Trust me," she replied, "I got this."

With that said, they charged at the monsters. Alexis noticed her sight was back she was taking care of the harder ones easier than before, while Gaol seemed to have no trouble at all. The sight was helping her predict opponent's attacks and they managed to clean the area pretty well. As they vanished, Alexis sighed and was about to withdraw her sword, but one managed to stay alive and attack her from behind. Gaol turned to warn her, but somebody sliced in half as Alexis turned around. The huge club fell down and Alexis gasped to see that Magnus saved her.

"Thought you and your friends would show up," he said.

"Magnus! Thank the Goddess Palutena that you are alright," Gaol said.

"Say where your boys are?"

"Taking care of Wallace as we speak," Alexis replied, "I saved Gaol for you, so be thankful."

"Well, how abut we give them some back-up before they get killed without your help them?"

"Well… we got a problem," Palutena said to the three in their minds, "I can't seem to find them and Viridi is busy."

"What do you-?

They all heard a blast out of nowhere and out from the square came the Hydra, but flying up into the sky and looking for them. When it caught sight of them, it roared a cry before flying towards the three. Alexis was about to reach for her charmed when she heard footsteps running towards them. The Chariot came and Alexis quickly got the driver seat and Gaol and Magnus got inside as well. Flying into the sky, the Hydra growled and started to chase them with Mi'kal and Bryce trying to hang on the back.

"Since when can this thing fly?" Magnus asked.

"Hey, he's ripping off the one Pit fought and he had funny dialogue," Alexis replied steering away from another laser shoot, "And why can't you boys kill one boss?!"

"Excuse me!" Bryce yelled trying to hang on, "He won't stay still for hit stun frames."

"Really? Fine I guess we need to run him into the ground before we can hit him."

Driving the chariot, Alexis tried her best to get to either get tired or crash into something, but it somehow was still following them, despite many wounds on its chest. They were flying around so much that Alexis nearly crashed into a mountain side, but the Hydra did a huge multi-face plant into the side, shaking the ground as it fell down towards the Earth.

"Um… that works I guess," Alexis said rubbing the back of her head, "Ok, we'll go down and finish it off; Magnus and Gaol, prepare for combat!"

**On the Ground…**

Bryce and Mi'kal fell off the beast as Alexis came down with Magnus and Gaol. As Magnus got out after Gaol, the tail on the Hydra almost slammed the chariot, but Alexis managed to drive in up into the sky again.

"Great, seems we have to do this without her," Mi'kal said as the heads all turned to them.

"Well, let's make it quick," Bryce said as it growled at them.

The first attack came from the creature as five of the eight heads shot out flaming fire balls while the other three shot out lighting bolts. Bryce managed to dodge them with Magnus, but Mi'kal and Gaol were luckily out of range, but the creature wouldn't give up.

"You! bone-head!" Alexis yelled dropping a bomb onto one of the heads, causing it to burn up and the burning didn't stop until it reached the bottom of the neck, but the flames didn't die out, "Get me a weakened head and I'll stop it from re-growing."

"Ok, just try not to crash," Mi'kal said, "Bryce and Magnus, take care of the close range ones while Gaol and I take care of any far away attacks."

"Alright, just keep you safe," Bryce said getting ready to fly, "Let's go!"

They creature roar and started the battle as Bryce flew into the air. Two of the head tried to snap at Bryce, but he flew by them without any problem. Mi'kal and Gaol were keeping a distance while shooting at the necks, which was doing decent damage and Magnus was taking care of the bases and any other enemies that came from the ground. Alexis was controlling the Chariot and was waiting for a place to drop the bombs. Just as Bryce shot another head, something flew against his wings, causing him to lose his flight and start to fall down, but for whatever reason, he could not open them up!

"What the-?" He asked just as Alexis came down with the Chariot, catching him, "My wings just locked up."

"Don't ask me," Alexis replied dropping a bomb onto another head, "Ok, we got a few more to go; is anything on your wings?"

Bryce looked at his wings, but nothing was there, but when he tried to move them, pain shot through his body like if your muscles were burning up.

"This pain isn't good," he said, "Alexis, you mind if I snipe up here?"

"No, just don't get them more damage before we have Viridi and Palutena look at it."

"Alexis…"

She turn to see him focusing on fighting, but something told her that this was something more, but she shook it off throwing another bomb down straight another head.

"You five can't kill me?" Wallace finally spoke taunting the group, "You are even worse than PIT!"

"Well, Dark Pit and Samus are getting something, so yeah, we like to stall," Bryce said shooting another arrow, "But we'll get some good damage off of you just to grind."

"Well, how are those two suppose to stop me? I will KILL YOU ALL!"

"Um… how many bosses would say that and died?" Mi'kal asked.

"Too many," Alexis replied.

"How would you know?!" Wallace asked her, "I mean, you aren't the typical teenage boy."

"… I'M… A GIRL YOU DUMMY!"" She yelled dropping a bomb on his back.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Bryce chuckle a bit as they all heard something coming.

"Hey, if you all don't mind," Viridi said, "I'd like to kill him off."

"No problem with me," Alexis replied landing by the group on the group, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Mi'kal replied jumping in with Gaol, who removed her armor, and Magnus before taking off into the sky.

"Where do you think you all are going?!" Wallace asked and tried to fly, but he couldn't.

"Samus and Dark Pit got your wings similar to Pit's, so have fun, "Bryce said.

"Ok, time for my RESIST BOMB!" Viridi exclaimed dropping it on top of Wallace.

The shockwave barely slammed against the Chariot, but Alexis kept it steady before they looked to see where Wallace was now the huge Resist area. She managed to see Subspace leaving the area as they all sighed.

"Finally he is gone," Mi'kal said wiping off some sweat, "Let's hope we don't see him again."

"…Do I really look like a guy?" Alexis asked them, "Because I didn't think so."

"Your personality resembles it, but your fighting style is what stands out is as a girl using a sword," Magnus replied.

"Your hair gives the illusion-

Bryce got smacked in the face with the side of her sword as Mi'kal and Gaol laughed a bit.

"Well, if you all are done, we need to get going," Palutena said, "We got our next location but I think you guys deserve a break for going on those missions."

"Thanks, cause I do," Bryce said rubbing his head.

The light enveloped the group as the Subspace left the area.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaks with Shade

Chapter 6: Breaks with Shade

Alexis was lying down on her bed looking up to the forest ceiling with a calming melody being played. She had taken off her armor after dinner and while the boys decided to train, she went back to her room without telling them why. She had a brush in her hand, but tossed it onto the desk and sighed.

'_What is with me?'_ she thought, _'Yeah I would hit Bryce with a cloth, but with a sword? That isn't my style… what is with Bryce suddenly not flying? He isn't really Pit exactly…_

She was really tired and rubbed her eyes noticing how dark it got from their mission. Sighing, she closed the window and blinds. Walking to the bed, she got underneath them and fell asleep, not knowing what she was going to see within it.

_Vision 00, Location Unknown_

_Alexis opened her eyes to find herself in some weird area, but she noticed this was Smash Manor. Taking her steps slowly, she managed to grab the doorknob, but something didn't allow her to open it. Suddenly the door open the ruins and running inside, she noticed the small fires, but in the hallway was a sword emerged into the ground. She went up to it and noticed what is was: the Falchion that Marth uses whenever he comes into Super Smash Bros. Her hand was about to grab it, but a voice stopped her just as her fingertips brushed the grip. _

"_You really are going to grab it?" A voice asked her, but nobody was around her, "You don't know the cost of it, right?"_

"_W-Who's' there?" She asked as a shadow was forming by the sword._

_Turning to meet the shadow, it was a darker version of Marth, but not the palette swap since she noticed his eyes were red and it was more darker blue; navy blue. He didn't reach for the sword or the one in his sheath, just stood there watching something behind. She didn't notice until something flew by them and crashed by them, but what she didn't realize was that she was gripping Falchion. The shadow version of Marth turned around and walked towards the crash, but not before winking at her._

"_H-Hey!" She yelled catching after him with a little blush on her cheeks, but then notices she pulled Falchion out of the ground, "What? No matter; I need to find out what is this place."_

_She ran until she gasped at what she was seeing. The Shadow Marth was looking over field, but when she walked to what he was looking at, she almost flinched, but her hand gripped the Falchion even more. They were looking over a field that was burning and many troops were there from Subspace._

"_You see this?" He asked her, but didn't look at her, "This happened so long for us, but you and your friends; it was a blink of your eyes."_

"_Just… who are you?" She asked him, but didn't look because of seeing Master Hand and the Smashers fighting the swarms of soldiers._

"_I'm… what you could say Marth's Darkside, but this isn't the point; you were able to grab Falchion, which only Marth or I can grab. You play your main as Marth, correct?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Then you better watch this before you wake up; just remember this for later."_

"_Why are you even helping me?"_

"_You'll see; now look."_

_Holding the item into the air, everything around them froze before it cut to them sitting on a floating throne with an army underneath them. Cages holding the Smashers unconscious were seen as the girl held a sword ready to kill Master Hand in a burning field._

"_Can you truly stop us?" She asked licking the blood off her blade, "With this power, nothing can stop us; not even a god!"_

"_Y…You two think who have won…" he said as his body began to glow, "But you won't win!"_

"_Yeah right."_

_With that, she stabbed Master Hand as it faded to black._

_End 00_

Alexis woke up with cold sweat, but she sighed remembering that it was dream and wiped off some sweat. Getting up to wash her face, she opened her door and noticed that her eye was slightly glowing, but nothing like when she battle affected her vision.

'_Ok, just relax Alexis_,' she thought washing her face, _'It was a dream-_

A knock at her door startled her, almost causing her to drop water on herself. Wiping the water off and getting her armor and weapon, she opened the door and saw Bryce and Mi'kal were running down the hall. Phosphora ran over to her in a hurry.

"Alexis, we got a big problem; Viridi and Palutena will tell you more in the drop-off area," she said to Alexis.

"Ok, thanks," Alexis replied running after the boys.

**Drop-off Area (Think of it as the begins of Uprising levels, but with the Chariot)**

Alexis jumped into the chariot, grabbed the reigns and flew out the door.

"Can somebody please tell me why we are doing this at night?" She asked yawning a bit, "Waking me up isn't the best thing to do."

"Well, with Palutena's help, we have located something we need, but getting that isn't the thing we need you three to do."

"What is it then?" Mi'kal asked.

"Look up ahead."

Looking ahead, the three saw at the horizon something different, but Mi'kal gasped at what it was.

"Alexis, can you fly us not too close?"

"Sure thing," she replied keep a far distance away from the place.

Now resting on a broken piece of rock, the three got off and to their surprise, it was a fortress in the water, but something made it… cartoonish.

"Wait, is this from Wind Waker?" She asked Mi'kal.

"Yep, remember where you rescue Link's sister?" He asked, "This is the place."

"Good, at least you won't need a guide, but inside of here is the Wind Waker; don't ask why it's not with Toon Link," Palutena said, "All we need you three to do is get the Wind Waker and we'll be good; this is more of a prison of some kind for crazy characters and you won't want them to follow us. Just focus on locating that item and be careful for security."

"You mean like Reapers?" Bryce asked.

"This about them, but add losing money and getting thrown into jail with your stuff without your sword… yeah that wasn't fun," Alexis replied.

"So… how do we get in there?"

Bryce looked over to Mi'kal and Alexis, who giggled at him. As Alexis was sending the chariot off, Mi'kal saw a catapult and motioned for Bryce to follow him. The boys jumped inside as Alexis were setting it up.

"Um… what's going on?" Bryce asked.

"Well, hope you boys like soaring; I'll follow it up," Alexis said winking by the lever.

"Wait a-! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bryce and Mi'kal were sent flying in their barrel into the fortress ass Alexis loaded another one up and launched herself as well, following their path.

**Inside the Fortress (I can't remember the name, so who cares right now)**

Alexis landed fine and was wiping off some dust as Mi'kal and Bryce got up wiping themselves off as well and rubbing their faces.

"Why did you that?!" Bryce asked.

"Because that is how Toon Link got inside and we can't fly close to it," she replied grabbing her sword, which was on the ground, "At least we have our weapons."

"Yeah, so find the wind Waker and we'll be good," Mi'kal said looking down the hallway, "Let's get going, but think about this as Solid Snake or with the Reapers."

"Ok, let's see if I won't fail this time," Alexis said as they entered a door.

The door opened up to two platforms with a lantern tied to a rope latched to the ceiling and down below was one of the prisoner hallways, but the thing that caught their eyes were the many crates, but Alexis' eye began to glow and Mi'kal noticed it.

"You see something?" he asked her.

The image slowly came and it showed something looking strange until she saw it clearly.

"I think we found it," she replied, "It is slightly like a white stick right?"

"Yep."

"Then this is the place-

The three hid by the door as the lower door opened to see some of the pig guards and Primids march in and sit by the table. Mi'kal froze for a second as his hearing was picking up the conversation.

"…He are coming here next right?" One asked.

"Yep, but don't worry; this would be the last place he would come," another replied.

"Quiet! We can't let him hear us; we have to keep low," a female voice said.

"Why, wouldn't he be able to pick us up anyway?"

"Oh shut-

Suddenly there was a crash and Mi'kal covered his ears, nearly collapsing if Alexis didn't catch him in time. They heard screams and Alexis saw a shadow figure kill them all and the blood was soaking his sword and the ground where his victims' bodies were now at. The figure broke the lock, opened the door and slicing a book, revealed with Wind Waker and pocketed it. Closing the door, he ran out the smashed door. As Mi'kal was slowly recovering, Alexis looked down and noticed he went left and jumped down onto of the bookcase.

"Alexis! What are you doing?!" Bryce whispered.

'Going after him; he took the Waker," she replied unveiling her sword, "You help Mi'kal and search the left of this place; I'm taking the right since if he wants to stay hidden, he'll have to stay in the circle walls. Just help Mi'kal and find him."

Running off after the figure, Bryce just looked at the blood spilled before helping Mi'kal.

**In some hallway**

Alexis was in hot pursuit of the figure, and this person killed most of the guards inside, but what troubled her more was there was no alarm ringing, which got her worried. After following many turns she ended up in the prison room where Toon Link's sister would be, but it was empty with bloody bodies scattered and the scent wasn't pleasant. It didn't matter because how the blood was scattered, the idea of something like a vampire came to mind, but she brushed it off as she entered the room. As she was going closer to the center, she noticed how the bodies were drained of colors and their way a nearly clean path with dried bits of blood, but it was giving her the chills. Suddenly the door slammed behind her, startling her and causing her to point her sword behind her, but nobody was there.

"It… was just the wind," she whisper wiping off sweat before turning around and seeing a figure a distance away from her, causing her to step back a bit.

"So, you finally showed up," a male voice said, "Thought you would come here eventually."

"W…Who are you?" She asked holding her sword out, "You have the Waker right? Give it to me, and you'll live, unless you work for the enemy."

"You mean this?"

He pulled the Waker out, slightly stained with blood from his bloody fingertips. He smirked as he was spinning it around.

"A little thing like this has a lot of power, if you use it correctly, right?"

She didn't replied holding her sword out.

"What? You scared Princess?"

"N-No I'm not; just give it back."

"You don't seem so sure."

Shoving it back into his pocket, he walked over until he was about in the range of a long range jabbing distance. She got hesitant and to just stab him, but something was stopping her and she didn't know why.

"You can't hurt me or your avatar here," he said, causing her to lower the sword a bit.

"What are you even saying? No, to put it better, just _WHO _are you?" She asked pointing it straight at his neck.

Sighing, he pulled back his hood, revealing jet black hair, red eyes, and fair skin.

"Even though my creation name is P.M. Beta, I go by Shade; Shade, the clone of Marth."


	7. Chapter 7: Shade and Phyla: Darkness? Vs

Chapter 7: Shade and Phyla: Darkness? Vs. Darkness

"**YOU!" **

The voice echoed from the room and the two separated as something came crashing down to the floor. Getting to her feet, Alexis looked and saw a girl in the center with her eyes closed, reminding her of something odd. This girl was younger, about six years old to be exact yet her costume was all black hat, dress, and shoes; didn't seem to be that powerful.

"Thought you'd come, Holder of the Eye," she said in a sound, yet powerful voice, "And Shade; you still defy my orders to kill her and claim the eye for me?"

"Defy?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I'm on your side," Shade replied, "You really think I'm with them?"

"_You _were a failed experiment," the little girl replied in a serious voice, "A failed Marth clone when we tested to birth his Darkside; too bad I got stuck with you here and you keep killing _my own GUARDS!_"

"Wait, where is Marth?" Alexis asked, "Tell me."

"Oh? Protective of that boy huh? Well, I don't have him here; one of my good friends is taking good care of him with Julius in his area."

"Which is?"

"You'll see your prince soon enough, now where was I? Oh yes. Shade, prepare to be finished."

"Sorry, but why me and not Alexis?" He asked holding his sword out before his eyes flashed a darker red.

"You will be falling into it soon, so I don't want you killing my gift!"

"Hey, why don't take us both out? I bet Alexis would like that, right?"

"What are y-?" Alexis asked

"Well, how about I kill both of you here and now? Thanks for the tip."

"Great, thanks."

The little girl opened her white, lifeless eyes and from her back came four demon wings with splattered blood stains. Flying into the darkness, her body began to morph and her new form still have the eyes and wings, but now the rest of different; the face began one that had two white eyes on the sides, and no nose or mouth, her body now was a oval shape big enough for a body to be there, but eight dagger-shaped legs. Her soulless appearance matched her demonic voice as she tried to strike Alexis with blood shooting out of her wings. Alexis dodged them and landed by the prison cell, holding weird tubes inside, but she couldn't focus on that. Shade managed to dodge the legs, but something came from her wings and the bloody webs caught his left leg, causing him to fall over and dropping the Waker into the bodies. Seeing this, her Eye began to glow and Alexis saw that something was inside the girl's new form; her body maybe?

"**NOW, SHALL I EAT YOU UP OR GET YOUR PRINCESS?" **She asked Shade as the oval opened up to many teeth.

"Umm… little girl turns into a demon monster?" Alexis asked, "Creepy."

"**I'M GETTING YOU NOW FOR CALLING ME THAT!" **She screamed before lifting off into the air and shooting the bloody webs straight at Alexis leaving Shade stuck in them.

Alexis was dodging most of them until one of them got her left arm and the monster girl lunged towards her, pinning her against the wall and dropping her sword. Her face met the many teeth in the stomach waiting to devour her entire live.

"**Once I kill you, I'll get your power,"** she said, **"IT SHALL BE MINE!"**

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Shade exclaimed as he slice one of the wings off with his sword, causing the monster girl to fly into the air and latch herself onto the high wall, "You need to learn manners Phyla!"

Slicing Alexis free, he gave her sword back and they got ready as Phyla screeched jumping down to the center as Subspace came down, forming Primids.

"**YOU HAVE ANNOYED ME LONG ENOUGH!" **Phyla yelled, **"GET THEM!"**

Screeching, the Primids started to head their way and Alexis noticed that Phyla was going to fly away, so she quickly grabbed her charm getting ready to chant.

"Forces of Nature, hear my song, please come and help our cause," she said as some of the troops came, causing the Primids to fight them and having them getting a clear shot at Phyla.

The two ran towards her and jumping up, the both used Luna and got Phyla to crash down to the left side of the room as they landed on some of the bloody bodies. Alexis kicked some blood off while Shade didn't mind it as Phyla got up from the ground. She hissed as the bloody webs were heading out towards them, but then Alexis got a funny idea remember how some other Smashers played. Running towards them, she began to spin around like Link did for the Up attack, but she used Luna and sliced them all. Phyla were shocked, but Shade took the opportunity to strike another wing and almost had two legs as well. She screamed in horror and focuses them back by using the blood to create a shockwave, almost causing them to fall off. The Eye got Alexis' attention as phyla was trying to pin her down, but she rolled underneath her and by accident, sliced the back right leg off as Shade dodged her bloody webs. The two were side by side as the soulless eyes turn to them with the blood starting to rise from the floor.

"Great, now what?" Alexis asked.

Phyla flew into the air and the blood was forming into a huge ball where her legs were now curled up, but what got Alexis' attention was how she saw it transforming into… Plasma?!

"**HOW ABOUT THIS?" **Phyla asked before sending the plasma ball towards them quickly.

Just it was about to hit them, it shattered by an arrow almost hitting Shade, but the two had split to dodge the plasma ball and joined up behind Phyla. From the higher ground came Mi'kal and Bryce landing by their sides with weapons ready to go. Bryce shot the arrow straight into her back and Mi'kal ran up to her and stabbed the spinal cord, causing her to scream and the bloody wall sending Mi'kal back, but he landed down without any serious injuries. Phyla turned around with her injured back preventing her from flying up but she still had the bloody wall around her.

"**WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF SEPREARTING YOU?!" **She asked confused.

"Well, I can still hear it, but I can managed with my hearing until I can control it," Mi'kal replied.

"Besides, I thought Alex would need backup," Bryce said, "Say, who's' the Marth copy?"

"I'm _Shade_, got it?" He replied.

"I'll explain it later," Alexis replied, "Right now, we need to kill Phyla before finding the Waker."

"What, you lost him?" Bryce asked.

"No, he dropped it someplace," Shade replied, "Now let's hurry."

"…**N-No matter… I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**

Just as she was about to launch something at them, a thunder struck her back, causing her to change back into her younger form as somebody came from the Subspace. This was younger teenage boy of fifteen having black hair with a white streak on the right side, yellow eyes, and fair skin. His outfit was different from what they've seen. He only had on a long black robe from what they could tell since it covered most of body except his face, but they saw he was wearing red gloves since the thunder was returning to his hand as he lowered it.

"What the-? Who are you?" Bryce asked as Shade fell silent and didn't look at the figure.

"You… may call me the God of Smash, Derrick," he replied looking at them, "You sure don't go down that easily as I thought; then again Katness does make mistakes. Hm? Have we met before young lady?"

He had pointed to Alexis when he saw her.

"Um, no we haven't Derrick," she replied, "At least you can tell that I'm a girl."

"No, I think we have Miss; don't lie to me."

"If she did, we would have been there," Bryce said getting by her side with Mi'kal.

"Yeah, since you work with Katness, you must be the other one they told us about," Mi'kal said.

"_Excuse_ me; she'll my girlfriend."

"…I think I could tell." Alexis said, "So, why are you guys _so _determined to take over this series? Of all of them, you could have made Mario a better series or Star Fox."

"It's nothing you all should know about," Derrick replied kicking a body to the side, "Now, Phyla; I gave you two simple tasks: Get me the Gifts and eliminate P.M. Beta. Yet you can't take them out and you got injured."

"…**D-Derrick," **Phyla said getting up very slowly and injured badly, "P-Please… it wasn't my fault; honest."

"Yeah right, trying to kill us," Alexis replied, "I don't think so."

"Don't worry Phyla; I'll tell your brother that you served us well," Derrick said holding his hand up into the sky.

With a flick of his wrist, something struck her; a dark thunderbolt. Phyla's cry ended as she fell to the floor, body twitching a blood pouring out from her wounds. Alexis had her sword put away, but this had her gasp, covering her mouth at the sight. Bryce and Mi'kal were disgusted at Phyla's corpse lifeless on the ground. Her body was slowly fading away into the ground and Derrick didn't flinch at her death.

"She wasn't anything special to our plan," he said as a portal opened behind him, "Too bad I must leave you here; I would kill you three, but you are a waste of our time."

"Why not kill us all here?" Mi'kal asked.

"As I said; waste of time," he replied leaving them all alone.

The Forces of Nature won their fight and left, leaving the four all alone and Shade, still with them, stayed in the shadows keeping out of their sight. The three turned to the bodies and by Mi'kal, the Wind Waker was underneath one of the arms. Taking it into his hand, the Waker wasn't broken, to his relief.

"Hey! Did you three find it?" Viridi asked them, "Sorry; got busy with checking what they were going to do."

"We got it, after facing some weird girl named Phyla," Alexis replied, "Plus I got some help from Shade. Shade do you-? Shade? Where is he?"

"I guess he left; I can't find anybody except you three there," Palutena replied, "Anyway you should all come back now; we got some news for you."

"I would like to get out of this bloodbath here," Bryce said shaking off some blood off his sandal, "Since when and why would they need that much bloodbath."

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?"

"There are bloody bodies here; trust me, don't know why," Mi'kal replied.

"Wow… that wasn't what I saw earlier."

"So, this is fresh blood?" Alexis asked.

"…I'm not having anymore talked about it there!" Viridi exclaimed, "I'm bringing you back here; this is _way _too disgusting for me."

With the portal opening, the boys went in first, but Alexis turned around looking for Shade; she couldn't see him, so she had to go inside, but Shade faded into a black blur following her.

**Viridi's Domain**

"Good, you're back," Dark Pit said as the three went into the meeting room, "While you got the Wind Waker, Samus and I got some information."

"Ok, then let's hurry and get to the main points," Mi'kal said.

"Well, you know those experiments?" Samus asked them, "Apparently from how they fought, their power seemed to stem from one source besides Subspace."

"Do you what it is or where is comes out of?" Alexis asked.

"It came from a gem Derrick had," Dark Pit replied, "He used that to give them power before the Subspace came."

"So, we need to destroy that rock and then it's over?" Bryce asked.

"No! It won't do us any good," Alexis replied, "Listen; since we don't know how to get back, we need that gem to fix this place afterwards before using it to go home."

"That gem is our only way home unless we find Master or Crazy Hand," Mi'kal said. "It might be our best bet."

"Well… there's a problem with that," Samus said after the room went silence, "You see… the two killed them, but there might be somebody else who can help us…"

"Who would that be?"

"Well, that's our problem; we don't know who," Dark Pit replied.

"Great, so do we have a lead?" Alexis asked.

"Well, we got world about somebody creating items without having anything by him," Samus replied, "But we got one problem; where he is."

"Exactly where is that place?" Mi'kal asked.

**Yeah, cliffhanger cause I can! See next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thousand Year Door Anyone?

Chapter 8: Thousand Year Door Anyone?

"YES!" Alexis said jumping out of a pipe, "Thousand Year Door Paper Mario here we are!"

Alexis was still herself, but since its Paper Mario, everybody was paper. Bryce and Mi'kal jumped out after her. The smell of Rogueport was of a port, but the game did live up to the real thing. The place was real and they were now paper, Alexis was so excited about being there, while the boys didn't seem that way. Also, Magnus and Gaol came out before the pipe vanished. As they turned to each other, they noticed the town plaza was where they were.

"Ah~ Thousand Year Door is my favorite Paper Mario game," Alexis said looking around the plaza, "If only we could stare here longer."

"Listen; let's get this over with so we can save us all," Magnus said, "So where do we start?"

"Well, we are going to split up to check for any leads for the guy named… Samson," Mi'kal replied, "Well, how about this: Alexis goes with Gaol, Magnus goes with me while Bryce… you don't mind going by yourself?"

"No; don't worry, I got this place memorized," Bryce replied flying into the sky.

Ok, well we'll check the East Side; later," Alexis replied leaving with Gaol.

"Ok… then," Mi'kal replied, "Well, we need to get going."

With that, the group parted ways, if only they knew what was in store.

**East Side**

The dirty, dusty East Side might have been the place the boys went to check, by Alexis choose it for many reasons, but the main one was how she knew the area pretty well. Even though there were bandits and dirty environments, it was pretty cool checking it out. Gaol and Alexis were walking down and in front of the second house, when suddenly something phased by them and knocked them both down to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gaol yelled as she got up.

"Did we lose anything?" Alexis asked getting up, "Let's hope it wasn't like how it happened in the game."

"COME BACK HERE!" A female voice yelled before bumping into Alexis' back.

As Alexis had the female get off of her, to their surprise it wasn't a person like them; instead stood a white mouse with a red mask and her tail was curved into a heart…

"Hey! You had me lose a badge!" She yelled at them, "That one took me forever to find!"

"Well you shouldn't have let go of it in the first place," Gaol replied helping wipe some dust off, "Now you got us all dirty."

"Say, why are going after that badge?" Alexis asked.

"Well, that belongs to a friend of mine before he left," she replied, "Wait… you two aren't from this world, are you?"

"…No, we're looking for a guy named…" Alexis pouted, "I think his named was Jon… or was it Paul?"

She seemed surprised at her saying the name Jon.

"Well, are two from Smash?" She asked curiously.

"…How did you know that?" Gaol asked.

"Wait… are you… Ms. Mowz?" Alexis asked looking at her, "You have her looks, or are you Doopliss?"

"So you _ARE_ one of heroes," Ms. Mowz replied, "Well, I believe you're here to find Samson right? How about a deal; you get my badge back and I'll lead you to Samson? It will be a win-win for both of us."

"Well… if it's our only choice," Alexis replied rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

**To Mi'kal and Magnus (This ought to be fun)**

The two boys were talking to a Boo at the counter in a Parlor of sorts as people were playing games. It was packs at the slots and residents were getting rich, but on one slot, a cheater was using fake Pianta tokens.

"Listen you two, I would like to help you at the games, but finding somebody isn't my job," The Boo replied, "So if you don't pay to play, get out."

"Listen, all we need are any clues to where a guy named Samson is, that's all," Mi'kal replied, "Lahla, we need to know if anybody was here talking about or with Samson."

"Hey, not to but into the conversation, but there's cheater is a red pirate suit **(For people who played this game, guess who?)**," Magnus said pointing to the cheater."

"What?! SECRUITY!" Lahla yelled.

After he was thrown out, people continued playing as Lahla got the "fake" Pianta coins.

"So, you anything to repay us?" Magnus asked.

"Well… Samson does come here a few times, but he hangs out mostly at Glitzville nowadays," She replied, "I got some passes to get there; four in fact. You should take them for helping out with that cheat."

"Thanks," Mi'kal said taking the tickets.

With that, the two left, but a figure was watching them as they left.

**To Bryce… Who is actually someplace else…**

Bryce, of all the places he could be, was at Glitzville watching a fight. He was sitting with popcorn and soda watching a match, cheering like the others were… until he saw two people entered the arena. To the left came a small Yoshi called "The Great Gonzales Jr" and to the right surprised came a boxer about 4'6 feet…

"Wait, is that Little Mac?" He asked looking closer, and it was him, "What is he doing here?!"

As the match started, the junior Yoshi was doing pretty well against Little Mac, since he could fly, but Bryce saw how deadly the combos of Little Mac were as well. He watched the match intensely and noticed something about Little Mac; he wouldn't normally flinch from the hits. Bryce kept watching until Mac defeated Yoshi with an uppercut. The crowd cheered as Bryce looked at Mac as Yoshi got up. Glancing back at Mac once more, he quickly ran outside. The bright sunlight was shining as he came out to the main area outside of the Glitz Pit. He quickly ran over to area by the telephone and was about to jump when he sensed something behind him. He didn't a chance as something slammed him right off, but he got his wings to open and flew back up to see a hooded figure in a fighting stance wield what seemed to be the new homerun bat. He got mad seeing how he almost got killed by a bat, so he got out his bow and got ready to fight.

**To Alexis and Gaol…**

The three arrived to find themselves, out of all the places, at Twilight thanks to Ms. Mowz. When Alexis jumped out last, they were greeting by… Mario? In front of their eyes, he spun around, revealing himself to be Doopliss! It startled them all except for Ms. Mowz.

"Hey Doopliss," Ms. Mowz said, "You seen anybody run by here?"

"Well… if it isn't you," Doopliss replied, "I did see somebody run with a badge; perhaps it was yours?"

"Yes it was. Where did he go? These two are going to get it for me as part of our deal."

"Heh, what do they want; a badge or something you have?"

"No, we're looking for somebody who she knows," Gaol replied.

"Oh really? Well then we can help each other; you see I came here after Mario left and the performances…" Doopliss began, "I went back to Creepy Steeple, but there was some guy in there who took over while I was gone! He also had lots of badges and food with him as well as two weird animal guards. Whoever he was, he was tough since even I couldn't beat him! Hey! If you three wouldn't mind, can you get him out of my house?"

"Well, I got no problem with you helping up get there," Alexis replied, "So, where do we start?"

"Right now," he replied, "I'll show you the way."

They ran to the gate and since Doopliss was there, they got through and headed towards Creepy Steeple. Outside the town, they were all shocked to see Primid around the area.

"Huh? When did these show up?" Doopliss asked before they saw Annie and Gaol.

"Great, they are here as well?" Alexis asked talking out her sword, "Gaol, ready? Doopliss and Ms. Mowz; get back!"

"Let's get this over with," Gaol replied getting her armor before the two rushed towards the enemies.

**To Mi'kal and Magnus, who had arrived at Glitzville…**

The two got off and stepping onto the floating area, Mi'kal heard voices coming from Glitz Pit, which was odd seeing nobody outside.

"Didn't ghost girl say this place is always packed?" Magnus asked looking around, "It isn't packed at all."

"I… think something is happening at the Pit," Mi'kal replied looking at the Pit, "Something major is happening and it might not be good; come on!"

The two rushed inside and to their horror, found some of the citizens on the floor wounded somehow. Noises from cries to metal clashing could be heard by the broken doors towards The Pit. Mi'kal took a few steps forward before seeing one of the guards barely hanging on.

"…What happened here?" Mi'kal asked, "Take… your time…"

"…The Pit…" the guard replied, "Blue and Black Flames… Brawl with… other participants… Yoshi… went inside…"

"Ok, thanks," Magnus said, "Mi'kal we best hurry before anybody else gets hurt."

Mi'kal stood slightly looking over the fallen citizens before shaking his head and going into the Pit with Magnus following right behind. The Pit was completely black, except for one light where Yoshi was lying on the ground in pain. They two rushed onto the stage and helped him to his feet before the bright lights opened to the hooded figure Bryce encountered.

"You! What have you done to this place?" Mi'kal asked taking out his sword and shield, "Answer me!"

"If it isn't Mi'kal; I thought you would never show up," the hooded figure said, revealing her to be a girl resembling when the Shadow Queen possessed Peach, but it had bat wings and she held a staff with a red gem at the top, "But then again, you did kill my sister Phyla."

"What? I never did that Marilyn, "Mi'kal replied.

"Don't you lie to me? Derrick saw you kill her without any mercy! What friend kills my younger sister? Well, you'll get what you deserve soon enough!"

"Hey listen girl, he didn't kill her," Magnus said, "Derrick killed her in front of them; Bryce told me that himself."

"Did he? Well, with this staff I can set this stage for my next battle! I knew using Yoshi would work, but too bad Alexis can't be here to see you die; oh well, at least I can see him kill you three instead!"

Opening her wings she flew up a few feet and waved the staff around in the air. A scream was heard, calling blue and black flames to urn bright as something shot down from the ceiling. The smoke was clearing, but Mi'kal noticed right away blue and black flaming claws were equipped, ready to kill. Once it cleared away, Mi'kal's eyes widen to stare into blank, empty ones.

"…Bryce?!"

**Alexis: Here is the newest part and hey look! Something besides the Bow! Anyway if you can review this story or maybe suggest Nintendo World to visit and reasons why for the Smashers or items, I'd appreciate it!**

**Erika: So anyway, enjoy and see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wings of Pandora: Shade's

**Alexis:** Erika, how about you help me without being censored again.

**Erika:** Ok, we don't own any Nintendo property, but characters like Mi'kal, Alexis, Bryce, and Shade… etc belong to her.

**Alexis:** Also since I'm making jokes as well, I'll be references the story that inspired this Operation: Smash Rescue in the chapter and whenever that certain character *cough* Mary Sue *cough* comes in. Anyway, hope you enjoy and leave a comment!

Chapter 9: The Wings of Pandora: Shade's Reason

Bryce wasn't in control; Mi'kal knew it from just looking at him. A dark aura surrounded him and looking at his wings, Mi'kal saw something stunning; they matched the flames… like fire on wings! Marilyn laughed as she pointed the staff at them and Bryce followed just like any servant would. Mi'kal could bring up his sword, but was barely able to bring his shield up if Magnus didn't send Bryce flying back a bit. Yoshi threw and egg as well.

"What wrong Mi'kal?" Marilyn asked, "Can't hurt him? Well he's my little puppet now and you can't save him! How is it now? Not fun right?"

"Taunting make them more angry," Magnus replied sending Bryce back again with Yoshi, "Mi'kal, he got to knock him out at least; remember, it isn't him."

"…Right," Mi'kal said sending the fire back, "Sorry Bryce! We got no other opinion right now, so hang on!"

**To Alexis and Gaol now…**

"So… how do we get inside?" Alexis asked as they were by the clearing of Creepy Steeple… which had Primids and stuff guarding it like crazy.

They all didn't know how bad it was until they saw how crazy it was. Outside had guards and by the looks of things, it wasn't even possible to get inside without Doopliss' power of an invisible cloak. It was apparent why Doopliss was mad and wanted his home back. With a large group in the front patrolling the area, it seemed there wasn't a chance to get inside.

"I didn't except it to be like this," Ms. Mowz said.

"I told you girls about this!" Doopliss exclaimed.

"Quiet," Gaol said to him, "We need another way inside this place…"

Alexis was deep in thought looking around she saw a dark shadow by the well before going inside. She didn't think much until a memory of this place entered her mind.

_The well!_ Alexis thought.

"Hey Doopliss, is the well still open?" She asked, "We can use that if we can get there without being seen."

"Great idea!" Ms. Mowz replied, "But… how to get there without being caught by the guards?"

"If only we have somebody to be a decoy…" Gaol said looking at Alexis.

"Hey! I've played this game a lot, but I'm not a decoy," she said, "…Am I the one going now that I said that?"

"Have fun!" Doopliss said.

"Thanks…"

Sighing, Alexis took out her sword and as dumb as it looked, she came up and got the guard's attention by landing in the middle hodling her sword into the sky.

"Hey everybody look at me!"* She yelled as they came, "Let's hope this works…"

The guards scrambled to get her as she swung her sword trying to keep them away from her and getting extra damage for the tip. Gaol and the others were able to go into the well, but Alexis had to get inside another way since she couldn't lead them there. Concealed from her, the shadow from the well came out and going through the ground, headed her way. She kept getting more and more surrounding her, but from the roof was a sniper getting ready to fire straight at her neck. It was a clear shoot and by the time she sensed the sniper, the shoot fired as she turned around. Alexis had memories pass by before complete darkness covered her vision. Something grabbed her from behind in the darkness as she was fighting to break free from the grasp, but the darkness was coming towards here and before it reached her, something threw her out and onto a stone floor.

"You really had to be the reckless one," a voice said, "Didn't you?"

"Well, aren't you the one to be saying that," she replied getting up, "Shade?"

He cracked a smile before turning back to the footsteps coming closer to them.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my presence here secret; just tell them you fell through a hole."

Alexis saw Shade turn into the cloud of shadows and burst through the floor above here, causing dust and bits of rubble, causing her to cough and wave the dust as Gaol and the others came.

"So, you had to bust my steeple?" Doopliss asked her as she coughed more dust and wiped it off.

"Well, I got in," Alexis replied, "Now let's hurry to the tower; I bet he'll be there waiting for us."

**Back to Glitzville!**

"Can't she get tried already?" Baby Yoshi asked dodging another attack, "I mean, she doesn't have caffeine of a charger right?"

"Well, I guess she has a weakness with how she is so energetic," Magnus said trying to hit Bryce, "Mi'kal, any ideas?"

"Well, talking to Marilyn is out," he replied blocking her fireball, "But I don't know exactly how to stop this…"

"So what do we do? Wait for Dark Pit or something?"

"If we can get Marilyn to listen, I might be able to get her to join us and free Bryce."

"Well, sorry but your hothead girlfriend isn't listening."

"She's a _friend!_"

"And she's a girl, so she's your girlfriend."

"And you don't call Alexis my girlfriend."

"Honestly," Marilyn said sending more fireballs at them, "It's either she is Bryce's girl or you two fight for her."

"We are just friends!" Mi'kal yelled, somehow striking her staff, sending it flying pass them before shattering into pieces by the wall. The pieces scattered around as Bryce finally snapped out of the control, holding Baby Yoshi down. He quickly got up looking at what happened to him before seeing Marilyn on the ground; she was crying on the ground with flames swirling around her as if a fire storm was protecting her as Mi'kal looked over to her.

"Marilyn…" Mi'kal said.

"You… Stay away from me…" she said with tearing coming down like waterfalls.

"Marilyn listen-

"**NO! I-I'll Never Forgive You!"**

The flames enveloped her and shoot up into the air and out of the area into a Subspace portal. Mi'kal stood while Bryce and the others ran over to him. The silence came forth from the shadows before they all noticed the wind picking up.

"Bryce! Mi'kal! Magnus!" Viridi's voice called out, "We got a problem; we can't locate Alexis or Gaol!"

"What?!" Bryce exclaimed.

"Listen! Subspace has started to cover Twilight and it's spreading out all over this place! We're trying to stop it right now, but you all better head there since that's where they were last were. Palutena is sending Samus and Dark Pit down there to help, so be careful."

"Ok, Viridi!"

Bryce, Yoshi, and Magnus ran off, Mi'kal stood there looking into the sky before turning and running after them, but the shattered staff's piece turned into Subspace and flew off after them.

**Inside of Creepy Steeple…**

Alexis was fighting off Primids as she rushed up the tower with Gaol, Ms. Mowz, and Doopliss right behind her. The attacks came fast, but with her Eye she dodged them and finished them off quickly. Subspace was covering the area as they ran and it came almost in a blink of the eye. The hatch to the highest room was right up ahead and Alexis charged up her Dolphin Slash and broke the hatch with the others jumping down by her side. In the main room holding a weird badge in his… two out of eight arms and looking pleasantly at them with a generator pumping out Subspace into the sky and his whole look was obscure by the dark lighting.

"Well, look who finally showed up," he said, "You four ready for your boss battle?"

"…Let's just get this over with," Alexis replied, "I really need to process with the plot."

"Wait, we aren't addressing the Fourth Wall?" Gaol asked.

"We already broke it and so did Uprising; why can't we do that?"

"You got a point," Doopliss replied.

"Can't we fight now?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Of course," the mysterious stranger said making the badge vanish and the Subspace transforming him into a shadowy phantom.

"Let's get this started!" Alexis yelled, "Prepare to be finished!"

They charged at the enemy as he ready to fight.

**Someplace in the Twilight…**

The Subspace was making the area being covered with almost pure darkness with Subspace came the sky. In the shadows blood came from corpses on the ground as Shade came out wiping blood from his lips and licked it off. Looking into the sky, her ruby eyes caught sight of the Subspace covering the skies before turning to the gates to the town. He took a step forward before seeing blood splattered all over the area and his hands were covered with it and he staggered back and fell to the ground as the vision faded away.

"No… relax it's just an illusion," he said getting up, "Relax Shade, relax…"

His eyes caught sight of a group talking to people by the gate, obviously wanting to get through. Quickly turning around, he ran away and into the dark forest in the clusters of trees catching his breath. Calming himself down, his senses suddenly heighten hearing rustling in nearby bushes. He slowly walked towards it, but then somebody grabbed him from behind and pinned him to a nearby tree, scaring the creature off. Shade's eyes caught sight of a young teenage girl, about thirteen, was holding him back with Subspace that coiled around her as if she was the master of it.

"? What's a Beta doing here?" She asked looking at him with a clever smile on her evil face, "I remember Phyla having one, but are you really the Beta?"

"Looks like you remember me Sara," Shade replied wincing under the Subspace's grip, "So, are you still sacred that I'll devour you?"

"D-Devour m-me? Oh, how I love your jokes-

"You're lying through your weak, fragile body Mary Sue."

"I'm **NO** Mary Sue, Beta!" She yelled taking out a scythe and pointing it at his throat, "Besides, I might have lost once to pathetic rebels once, but I'm now stronger with these powers and nobody but they can stop me; if I ever meet those little brats, I'll kill them all… Say, why you aren't with Phyla."

"Well Mary Sue, she died."

"Died?! By who?"

"From the new rebels… who would really love to kill you permanently…?"

Sara growled before slicing his neck clean open, but the Subspace began to repair the wound as he was released from her grip. She looked at the blood as it turned black and vanished before looking at his as he was holding his neck and his eyes glow the dark red without any pupils. Sara looked happily as she held her scythe playfully.

"Is the demon waking up yet?" She asked smiling, "At least we got that right. If that didn't set in, I'd had kill you right there, but we can't have him dieing just yet, so you'll be our ticking time bomb, so have fun! I'll be going to check on my precious friends and might check out the 'girl' you fell in love with."

Smiling, she opened up her Subspace wings and flew into the darkness, leaving Shade all along in his thoughts while trying to calm down. The Subspace didn't touch him as the cold air passed by with the trees showing the faint image of Creepy Steeple, but with Alexis fighting the boss of the area. Images of Alexis talking with her friends and her smile to them flashed through his mind. Taking out a bottle of red liquid, he quickly drunk the whole thing and throwing the bottle into the shrub, ran towards the Creepy Steeple.

**Alexis: **And so here comes the final part to Paper Mario, and then onto the next world! I wonder which that could be…

**Erika:** *cough* Tri-Force *cough*

**Alexis:** _Silence!_

**Erika:** Why? But how about we have more viewers before you attack me. Later!


End file.
